Ben Neutron
by psykeroro
Summary: a rewrite of the jimmy neutron movie but with ben in it as jimmy's younger twin brother (by 5 minutes).
1. Chapter 1

a/n: jimmy neutron and ben 10 don't belong to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it was early in the morning as a 2 boys were sound asleep in a room in different beds as a alarm rang that came from a robot dog instead of a alarm robot dog woke up as it then went to one of the boys as it back open up as a robot arm came out of it and poke the boy as it also started to bark at him to wake him up.

''bark!''

''not now goddard.''said the boy

''bark!''

''goddard,go back to sleep.''

''bark!''

the boy in annoyus open his eye to look at the robot dog, but shock was when the dog open the fount of his body showing a screen that read '4:30 a.m'

''lipping leptons! it's that time already!?''said the boy who was name jimmy neutron.''let go and wake Carl.''said jimmy as he got out from his bed and went his closet grabbed a set of cloths as he went to the rooms bathroom and put on his cloths that was a red shirt with a yellow atom on wore blue shorts with brown shoes.

after jimmy was done he headed to the door and was about to open it but goddard bark as jimmy turn to see goddard was standing next to the other bed that had the 2th boy.

''oh no godard,i promise Ben not to take him this time.''said jimmy as he open the door waited for goddard to come get out of the was about leave but look at the boy in the bed.

''see you later Ben.''said jimmy, as he close the boy,Ben neutron move a bit at the sound of the door closing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it was 6:30 Ben woke up and got up from from his as he rub his then went to the closet and grab some cloths and went to the bath room,some minutes later he got and notice that jimmy was not in his bed.

''seem jimmy has all ready gone to do that thing he was gonna do.''said Ben as he got out the room and went to the kitchen to greet his mother and father,Judy and Hugh neutron.

''good morning.''said ben

''morning ben.''said his mother

''morning son.''said his father

''were jimmy?''said judy

''he's somewhere around here.''lied Ben as he know that his brother had gone to on his rocket with carl and goddard to lunch a toaster in space after he a got transmission from space last night.

judy on the other hand know that her second born son was liying, because when ever Ben lied his lift eye twitches.

''Benjamin.''

''what give it away?my eye?''

but before Judy could tell Ben something,they heard a crash on the roof. Judy along with ben went out of the house and saw that a rocket ship that belong to jimmy had crashed on the roof and cause the chimanie to fall on the car.

''James Isaac neutron!''said judy as jimmy hid behind roof window. godderd on the other hand did not as he just sit were rocket was and just looked at judy.

''i see you up there!''said judy as jimmy stop hiding.''how many time have we told not lunch yourself off the roof?''

''probably nine.''said jimmy as then at goddard to see was right as then he nodded.''exactly nine,as a repution is good for the brain.''

''then what do you think your doing?''

''last i got a transmission from outer space but it was grabble and the iona sphere,so i had to lunch a communaion toaster i mean statulight-''side jimmy was cut of by his dad that came out of the house.

''a message from space? wow!''said Hugh

''don't encourage him Hugh.''said judy,she then look back at jimmy''jimmy,did't we repeatably told you not to talk to strangers?''

''ah but mom,am the verg of contach of advance advance civilization.'''said jimmy.

''jimmy i don't care how advance there are,if your father and i have't met them there hugh?''said judy to her husband

hugh was in a thinking mood but stopped think to answer his wife''well except policeman,they are there to help you.''said hugh

after hugh said that jimmy got off the roof by using godderd by grabing him while godderd use his ears like a jimmy made it to the ground,hugh then said''oh you got to admit that was pretty neet!''he said to his she was not impressed as she crossed arms.''ah but vary unsafe honey,that bad.''said hugh as he then made a thumps up at his wife.

''just get ready for you two,the bus is almost here.''said judy to her twin sons,and with that ben and jimmy got in the house to get ready for school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the wait.

ben 10 belongs to cartoon network

jimmy neutron belongs to nickelodeon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ben was sitting in the living room as he was waiting for his brother to be done with with getting ready for school.

'he better hurry up.'thought the boy as he heard a horn as he saw the bus school outside stopping in front of his house'and there the bus.'

the boy got up from his seat as he grab his backpack and walk next to the stair''jimmy! hurry up!''he yelled

''coming!''he heard his brother he then heard the sound of something falling hard on the ground.

'if am right,the was him falling down cause of the of the shoe-bot.'thought ben as he did tried out one time but the thing tied up his shoes. well,his old shoes that he wore last year.'he should fix that thing.'he added as godderd walk next to the door.

''hey boy.''

''bark!''

the sound of running footstep were were heard as jimmy came in running as he then slides down the rail of the stairs as he reach the ground as godderd open the door for both his masters via the robot of his then ran as ben did so as well.

''bye godderd!/see ya boy!''said the brown haired boys as godderd came outside to see them off,but unfortunately the then began to drive boys then ran more to catch up as there folks said goodbye to them but they did not heard.

''WAIT!''said ben as he and his brother ran to the bus,both boy heard the sound of laughing coming from inside of the bus.

seeing as they could not get to it,they both stopped as they as they saw the bus drive off.

''grate,we are going to be late.''said ben in annoyance.

jimmy then had a idea''not if i can help it.''he said with a smirk that his brother notice.

''what you have in mind?''

''i think this is the prefect time for..''he stop midway as he grab something from his pocket,from it was a small orange glowing gumball with a atom on it''the super bubble gum mobile!''

''you sure?''said the younger twin''you just made two days ago.''

''am sure of it.''said the older twin as he then reach for his pocket once more and grab a second one''here,i made a second one as well for you.''he said.

ben looked at the gumball as he then grab it from his brother''this better not harm me.''

''hopefully.''said the smarter brother.

then both of put them in there mouths as they began to chew,after a few seconds they began to blow bubbles as they made them bigger until it was big enough as they were inside two yellow bubbles.

Ben looked around in the bubble''ok,this actually cool.''

''i well take that as a complement.''said jimmy''now come better go to school.''he said as he then jumped away the bubble with a smile.

''am going!''said Ben as he did the same as his brother.

both brother were jumping around the street as in a few minute they reached the bus,meanwhile in the bus,a dark skinned girl who hair was tied in a ponytail with a green brooch as she was in a green dress with purple and orange squares and green long socks in black shoes was hearing some music with some headphones with a CD player while slightly singing with her eyes close this was Libby folfax. as she sang she open her eyes and looked outside to see both boys in there bubbles jumping next to them.

''were here!''said jimmy

the girl then looked to the front to see a blond haired girl who's were tided in two tails as she wore a pink button shirt with black pants and pink shoe with a black strip in the middle of was Cindy vortexs,friend of Libby and enemy of jimmy (and possible love interest as well).libby then spoke to her.

''hey look,the neutron twins,seem like jimmy got a other one.''said the girl as every one in the bus looked outside as Cindy did as well a smug face.

''nice invention bad someone all ready invented the bus!''said the blond as unknown to them Libby was waving at Ben as said boy waved back with a of them were somewhat friends as Cindy liked Ben more then and Ben had a crush on Libby.

''i got it down this time!thermal combustion is Saidgal of scientist.''said jimmy as unknown to him (but known to the kids on the bus) he notice a tree coming there way he then jumped away.''bubble travel is the way the future!''said the boy but then got hit the tree.

the kids in the bus laughed as jimmy was stuck in the tree as the bus drove off as it got near the school.''i guess trees are like brake?''said cindy in sarcasm.

''petty much.''they heard Ben's voice as they saw the younger neutron twin jump next to the bus.''hello cindy,libby.''he said

''hey Ben.''said Libby as Cindy nodded''did jimmy woke up late?''

''nope,had Carl this to do something with him this morning .''as for missing the bus,jimmy was late cause of a shoe-bot.''

''again?''said Libby as Ben nodded''he should fix it.''

''that what i thought too.''said the boy.

''hey you going to the grand opening retroland tonight?''said libby

''hopefully,if my folks allowing me and jimmy to.''

''same here.''said the girl as she notice they were about to stop at school''hey,were here.''

''oh,got.''said the boy''see you at class.''said the boy as he jump away

as libby was done talking she look at cindy as she had a smirk''what?''

''lovebirds.''

''we are not!''

(back with ben)

ben jumped to the sidewalk of the school as then stood there,he wait for some minutes for jimmy to as said boy came with a red headed cubby boy in glasses with a yellow and orange strap shirt with green overalls and brown was Carl wheezier,a friend of jimmy and ben.

''ben!why did you not told of the tree!?''said jimmy

''did not want to get stuck.''

''hey ben.''said carl

''hello carl.''said ben as he turn to look at his brother''can you get me out?''

''fine.''said jimmy in annoyance as a robot arm came out his backpack has it had a niddle and poke the bubble as it popped as ben was covered in arms came out and took out gum off of ben has they throw it in a trashcan.

''thank you.''said ben''now come on,class is about to start.''

the three then head to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is a go!ben 10 and jimmy neutron are not mine!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

class was in session as it was show and tell day as each of the students were showing some stuff as right now cindy was doing a chromosome ratio of dinosaur gender difference.

''and my fossil to chromosome ratio clearly demonstrates that female dinosaurs,like this plazyasaursus,were the stronger and smartest of there species.''said the girl as she a graph and small toy skeleton of a dinosaur''but what else is new?''she added as girls of the class chuckled at the remark.

'and there she goes on again.'thought ben with a annoyed expression.

cindy then pulled up the graph as she took her toy skeleton as she walked back to her seat.''after class,i be happy to demonstrate how boy dinosaurs got there butts kicked by girl dinosaurs on a regular basis!''she said she looked at said boy then rip a part her skeleton as she pass him as it shocked the class but not ben.

''excuse me,but the mandible crest to cindy's 'ledge plazyasursus' is that of a male melosursus define by last weeks world congress of paleontologist!''said the boy

''those findings were inconclusive and you know it neutron!''said cindy at jimmy as the boy turn to look at the teacher.

''hello!mrs fowl,what are the standard research for these extra credit reports?''he ask the teacher who middle age woman with a salmon colored shirt and long gray skirt with a black belt with brown had pointed end was she had a huge nose in the shape of a bird beck,this was mrs fowl the bird like teacher of jimmy's class.

um,yes, let's move along with show and tell now shall we?''said the bird like teacher while then makeing bird like noices''sheen,why not you show your idem?''she said

''ok!''came the voice of a boy with black hair in a teal printed shirt that has the image of a superhero named ultra-lord with black pants and tale and white was Sheen Estevez,the four member of jimmy's boy got up from his seat as cindy walked to her back to her seat.

''and you made a fool of yourself again.''said ben to jimmy

''i was trying to prove a point.''said genius boy

''i know.''said ben

''ben,jimmy,quite down please.''said miss fowl''you can start now sheen.''

sheen was in the front of the class as he held a box a ultra-lord action figure as he held it in his hand showing it to the class.

''this is ultra-lord!''said the fanboy with a smile as the class chuckled.

''sheen,this is the seventh week in a row that you showed ultra-lord to class!''said the teacher

''miss fowl,this one is different!''he said''this purple vantage version with power fist and nuclear keens!''he added as he wiggled his keens.''is in rare never before condition making it highly collectible!''

''never before see ha?''said cindy in doubt''then how you know it's even in there?''

sheen looked at the class as he then open the box as he pulled out the figure with a smile''nah nah.''he said to cindy as she had a smirk on her face as she shook her head at the boy,sheen realized what he done as he looked at the box and toy his eyes wided in disbelieve.''no!''he yelled as the class laughed all together aside for ben,jimmy,and carl.

''hey ben,jimmy.''said carl as both brothers looked at him''wanna see a frog?''he said to them as he showed a drawing a frog.

''that's really nice carl.''said ben with a smile

''ya.''said jimmy

''what you drawing?''said carl to jimmy as said boy was draw some blueprints that of goddard with bike parts on his body.

''just some flying cycle modification for goddard,second prototype.''

''prototype hah?''said carl as he realized something''wait second?''

''ya,the first was not that good.''said ben as he gain a flashback

 **(earlier that year)**

''ready ben?''said jimmy as said boy was on goddard who had some bike parts his body as there were there backyard.

''yep.''said the boy

''ready goddard?''

''BARK!''

''ok then,5,4,3,2,1,go!''said the boy as ben then took off in the air.

''seem like everything is fine.''said jimmy but then he saw that goddard was spinning out of control''oh no!''he yelled''ben! try to crash in the backyard!''

''am trying!''said ben as he luckily did so,jimmy move out wave as ben and goddard crashed in the yard.

''you ok!?''said jimmy to ben as the boy got up from goddard and walked away wobbling.

''ya..''said ben but then fainted as goddard turn back to his normal self.

 **(end flashback)**

''mom grounded me for that in that day.''said jimmy

''oh,ok.''said carl''nice prototype thought.''

''thank you.''said jimmy with a smile.

''carl!''said while making a small bird noice''would you plase show us your show and tell?''

''am ok.''said the cubby boy as he got from his seat and walk to the got there he pulled out an a inhaler.''this is my inhaler,it provides fast acting relief of swelling due to asthma or allergies.''he said as he as he show it.''with one touch of the button..''he said as he accidentally sprayed some of the inhaler on his face as a second later he drop his it as he put his hand on his eyes.''ah!i can't see!''he yelled as the class laughed once more as carl was able to reach his desk.

''thank you carl.''said the bird teacher''next we have..''she was cut off as the classroom door open looked to see a tanned boy in a white shirt and blue high collar jacket with a gold had blue jeans with blue and white was..

''nick!''said cindy in delightment

said boy was sucking on a loilpop as he took it out and glaced at the class as the girl stared look at with lovestruck eyes as they signed.

''ah,yes nick.''said ''your a tad tardy for class again!''she yell at the last part as it sound lika squack.

''oh my,am i?''he said as he enter the room as then garb something from his jacket pocket throw it at the bird teacher''took a little while to copy my mom's handwriting for this late note.''he said as the late note flow to the teacher as nick walked to his seat as fowl made bird like noises again.

''your show and tell please.''said fowl as nick then walk past a random girl and put his loilpop in her mouth as the girl liked it.

''how a going?''said nick to her as he then told the teacher''ya know i don't really do show and tell.''he said he said to her.

''oh ya,that's you nick!''said mrs fowl as walked to his eat as he past cindy as said girl then drop her pencil purpose as the boy came back give it to her as jimmy was look at them.

''hey,you drop this.''said nick

''ah,well yes,well i,um drop pencil.''said the rival of jimmy as nick give her back the pen as unknown to them jimmy was sticking his thong out while looking like he want to vomit as carl and ben laughed.

''how about we do our last two show and tell?"said miss fowl''ben.''she added getting said boy's attention''how about you?''

''yes miss fowl.''said the younger neutron as he got up walk to jimmy

''hey,can i have the,you know?"

''oh,ya.''said jimmy as he took out a small gray cube and press a button as jimmy put his hand in pulled out a toy play set that of a old fashion Japanese dojo.''here you go dear brother.''he give him the toy.

''thanks.''said Ben as he walked to front of the class''behold! the sumo slammer mojo dojo play-set!"he said he lifted the play up in the air with a grin on his face.(1)

'and his going all sheen again.'thought jimmy knowing that his brother is a big fan of sumo slammer as like to sheen being a fan of ultra lord. not that he hated it of course.

''with life-like interior,practice dummys,samurai swords,this thing is awesome!''said ben as he held it more in air some more with a wider grin until it slip from his hands and hit his head as the set fell down to the ground. the class class laughed at this as Libby face-palmed at seeing her friends action.

''ow,my head.''said Ben

''are you okey Ben?''said mrs fowl

''yes mrs fowl.''said ben as as grab his toy-set and walked back to his seat.

''jimmy,will you bring one of your interning show and tells?''said the bird teacher as jimmy got up walk to the front.

''as a matter of fact,i brought my latest invention.''he said as he pulled a remote like device from his backpack'' behold the shrink ray!''the glass gasp at hearing that

''what the matter neutron?aren't you short enough already?''joked cindy that earned laughter from the class.

''funny Cindy.''said jimmy sarcastically as he showed his invention''this device is suited for to something as vast as space itself!like let's say your mouth.''he said as he pointed the device cindy as he set the size of the it as ' **ant size** '.unfortunately it malfunction as it blow up inside and smoke came out as the class laughed.

''help me,help me!am so tiny''said Cindy in a mock tone''just like jimmy's brain!''as then rang as the student then lift the class as they still were laughing.

''bitter luck next time!''said cindy as she pasted jimmy he put the shrink ray in his pack as was displeased at the event.

''it worked this morning.''he said as he walked to the door as carl and ben walked with him.

''i like your useless shrink ray jimmy.''said carl

''ya,it could be just an error.''said ben

''you could be right.''said jimmy with a sad tone as unknown to the shrink worked as it shot a blast to mrs fowl as she watering a plant as she turn small and was defending herself from a worm from her apple.

 **(later)**

jimmy ben carl and sheen were walking down the streets of retroville as jimmy as was still sad of his invention failing as carl and ben were trying to career him up.

''come up bro,you could try again and make it better.''said ben

''ya,you know that some of the greatest inventors as hopeless failures too.''said carl

''ah um.''said sheen as he looked around town

'''well thank carl.''said jimmy''i feel better,i guess.''as they pass a telephone pole.

''that's good.''said sheen as he saw some fillers on the pole as grow in enlightenment as he stop and pointed at it''hey, retroland theme park.''he said as the other three boys stopped and look''check it out!''he added as he ripped it from the pole and showed to the others.

''meet ultra-lord live!''said the fan-boy as jimmy grab the filler

''look,it's the stat of the art gravity ride!''he said as his brother grab the filler

''wow!a sumo slammer theme water ride!''said ben''and it's only there for one week!''he added as then the filler was grab by sheen

''i can hang out with ultra-lord!''he said as carl grab the paper

''and there a petting zoo!''said the cubby boy as jimmy grab the filler

''but look at this!''he said as ben grab the filler

''sumo slammer!''said the boy as sheen grab the paper

''meet ultra-lord live!''said the boy as carl grab the paper

''lamas and cappeebearus.''said the boy as jimmy grab the paper and looked at the paper with his brother looking over his shoulder.

''who -lord live!''said sheen

''i can touch a lama.''said carl as he danced a bit

''guys,we have to go tonight!''said jimmy to the three boys.

''ya!''said sheen with a smile along with carl but it vanished as he thought of something.

''ya,but jimmy.''said the boy''my folks won't let me stay up after dark.''

''well it is a school night.''said jimmy as ben nodded''pukeing pluto,there got be something we can 's the grand opening!''he said as nick pass them on a skateboard but stopped.

''sneak out.''he said to them.

''what?''said ben

''you heard me dwebs.''said the boy''sneak out.''

''well ya,but my parents..''carl was cut off as nick laughed

''parent?what you think your going to be kids forever?''said nick''what your parent won't know won't hurt them right?''

''but nick.''said jimmy''sneaking out is so,so barbaric.''

''whatever neutron,but only one opening night.''said the boy''and anybody who matter is going to be there!''he said as he then skated down a sheen and carl stared in amazement as the neutron twins rolled there eyes.

''what we do jimmy?''said sheen as jimmy began to think

''nick has a is only one night.''said jimmy as he pasted a bit''think think think.''as something''well,according to the newveil jornal of medicine,monkeys are easily influenced by positive the given of a banana.''he said to his friend and brother''and since human and mokey DNA only differ from 2%,the same principle should work on our parents.''

''so,we give mom and dad bananas?''said ben

''ya,plus my dad is allergic.''

''no,no.''said jimmy''it's not the bananas,it's the principle.''he added''it's call reverse psychology,all we have to do is butter them it a try.''he stated''i well call you guy's later.''said to carl and sheen''we are going to retro land tonight ya!''both boys yelled as he looked at ben.''can you going come with me or are you going somewhere?''

''am going to the comic book store to buy some sumo slammer cards.''

''got ya.''he said as a panel open from his backpack and revealed a button as he pressed as two rocket came out of his backpack and he flow up in air but not before crashing around but was able to leave.

''see at dinner!''he said as he looked carl and sheen''see ya guy.''

''see ya.''said both as ben pressed a button his pack and four robot arms came out as he walked away.

''good thing jimmy made this spider leg pack for me.''he said as he walked away.

 **(4 minutes later)**

ben reached the the retroville comic book store as deactvated the spider legs as he enter the store.

''hey,bob!''said ben to a man on the contender

''oh hay ben.''said the owner

''are those you new cards of sumo slammer in yet?''

''actually there are.''he said as he pointed at the a stand that had the cards.

''thanks.''he said as walked to there as the door opened store owner turn to see look see libby coming in.

''ah hey libby.''said the man

''hey bob.''said libby''any new sumo slammer cards.''she said as the owner pointed were the stand was. libby saw and then waved at ben

''hey ben!''said the girl as said boy had grab 3 packs of cards came back as he looked at libby.

''hey lib!''he said''came here to buy some cards?''

''you know it!''she said as walked to the stand and grab 3 packs like ben.

''wanna pay to together?''said ben

''sure!''she said as they handed all six pack on the contender

''that well be 10$ please.''said bob

''got it.''said both kid as they give him a five-dollar bill to him from each of them.'

''thank you.''said the man as both of them lift''come again!''

''so are you going to retroland?''said ben to libby

''don't know.''said libby''you?"'

''as said this morning hopefully as it's a school night.''said the boy

''me to.''said the girl''were jimmy anyway?''

''went off home,trying to convents my folks about going.''

''i see.''said libby''just hope my folks do as well.''

ben nodded at that''hey wanna check,the new cards,trade ya some.''

''sure.''

 **(10 minutes later)**

as they walked to Cindy's home as Libby was going to hang out with her as she told her parent (that they went to first) as well told her that she can good to retroland if Ben's folk take her and bring back before midnight as Ben lived close to were in front of cindy's home

''well see ya later lib.''said Ben as walked away.

''see ya Ben.''said Libby with a smile as she walked to Cindy's door.

 **(with Ben)**

Ben had enter his home as he walked inside.''mom,dad! am home!''he said he walk to the living room as to his shock his mother was covered with foam as around there was more foam as there was a hole on the wall''mom?''

Judy there to see her son''hello Ben,your brother's rocket was flying around and hit the curtains that started a fire.''

''and the foam?''

''jimmy tried to put the fire with godderd but he sprayed me.''

''can i help you clean?''

''yes,go get the mob.''

''got it.''said the boy as he went away and grab two mobs''here you go.i got second for i can help.''

''think you ben.''

 **(3 minutes** **later)**

both mother and son were done as they put away the mobs as both as ben as then ask his mother.

''hey mom.''said Ben to his mother.

''yes ben?''wondered Judy as she looked his son.

''can we go to retroland with jimmy,Carl,sheen,and Libby?''said boy

''you as well?''

''as well?''

''jimmy ask the same thing,which cuased that whole foam and hole on the wall.''she said as she eyed the hole that was next to the window.''so no, young man.

''no?''said ben''but mom,i promised libby.''

''then she come with us next week.''

''but it's the grand opening!''

''i said no!.''said judy''and that's final!''

ben mutter at hearing that as he then walked away''fine.''he said as he then walked up stairs in anger as he stomped up stairs.

 **(meanwhile in space)**

a toaster with soda can and antenna was floating thru space as then a then a green beam appeared and grab started suck it as the beam was come from a space in the shape of a chicken as was coming from the more chicken ship around it as toaster enter the beak as it landed on a metal ground next a ray a pair of robot like hand grab the toaster.

the figure went around the ship as it enter a self open round door as in the room as the control room with a window that showed space that was felled with weird slime like alien lifeforms in round egg shaped suits with class domes and robotic months with rubber and metal arms as they were able to at the middle the room was a high piller with a high throne on it.

on it was one of the alien that was in a gold egg shape suit with a gold high collar with as on top of his glass dome was a now he was petting a small alien animal on his hand.

''yes.''said the ailen as he patted the animal''the king loves you.''he said as he patted more.''yes he doe's,yes he do.''then the king as toss the animal to his other arm and then ate the animal as it sqicked in fear.''yes he does.''he said as he patted his 'stomech'.just then the one who grab the toaster came in and put it on the next to him.

''sir,my king.''said the guard''it appears to be some kind of alien transmission device.''he said to the king.

the egg shape king looked at the toaster and then to the guard with annoyed look.''tell me,when did became acceptable to approach my royal throne UNANNOUNCED!''yelled the king to the guard while the guard.

''oh,yes why of cors...''said the guard as the king cut him off.

''space him!''

in the controls,one alien press a button that was labeled as 'spacer' as then a giant tube came from the ceiling as it sucked the guard in as he was lunched to that happen a toilet flush noise was heard as then a other egg slime alien came in.

''wait!''he said as he crashed in the one was all purple with a purple high collar and his arms had wide open sleeve had a purple hat on top on his dome.

''ah,i missed it.''said the alien as he remove himself from the window as he looked at the king''can i space a other?"

''no.''

''oh please brother.''said the purple one

''i said no oopla.''said the king

''oh please,oh please,oh please.''he oopla more and more as he floated around the king in circles.

''i would like for that to stop.''said the king in annoyances.

''oh please~!''said oopla one last thime as as he notice the toaster''oh what do we have here?''as he looked at it as he got closer too''as the king's royal assistant.i am the official checker of the new things to be check.''he said as the king looked bored.

oopla then press the lever of the toaster as a piece of toast came out of as it scared him as he then looked around''it alright!it's alright i well handle this!.''he said to the alien of the control room but did not care as looked at toast.''hello!what galaxy are you from!?''he said to the toast.

''oppla.''

''where is your leader!?''

''oppla!stop it,it's toast.''said the king as he rolled his eyes.

''oh.''said oppla''hello toast!i greatly admirer your ship!''he said as he grab the toast and patted the toaster hard as then a panel open up from the side of it as oppla go scared and hid.''

 **''beginning transmission from earth.''** said a robotic voice form the toaster as the window of the ship began to a video from the toaster as it showed jimmy in his room while he looked at the camera while making a two finger alien salute while ben was in the background just waving his hand.

'' _greeting from planet earth,am jimmy neutron and your a alien life-form.''_ said the boy as he pointed at the camera

as jimmy was talking the king then said'''what a big head.''

 _''-in the exchange of scientific knowledge and universal brotherhood!''_ said jimmy as godderd came into view and sniffed the camera.

''bark bark!''

 _''this my dog godderd,and that's my brother Ben.''_ said jimmy as he pointed at younger neutron twin.

 _''hello to who ever grab this gain this message.''_ said ben

 _''and what your looking at is our room.''_ said jimmy as he waved his around the room as the king was rolling his eyes and oopla was eating the toast'' _this were we sleep.''_

'tell us something we don't know.'thought the king

jimmy then showed a picture of his and ben parents. _''and this is my mom and dad.''_ he said as he point them both'' _mom.''_ he pointed at Judy _'''dad.''_ he pointed Hugh.

the king eye's widen at seeing the pair.''stop the image!''he order as the other aliens in room king then got up from his seat as he hovered to the screen to look at the parent of the neutron twins.

''they look,delicious.''he said as his eye gained a hungry king then looked around the crew.

''the search is over!''he said he laughed''set a coarse to where the transmitter came.''

''yes sir!''said one alien as they the coarse as his eyes wided.''am sir.''

''yes?''

''it appear that the place where the transmitter came from is in one of the plumber protected areas.''

''is that's so?''said the king''then fire up cloaking device when we get there.''

''yes king goobot.''as he the crew ready to go to earth as the he the ship's sensor beeped.''sir!''

''what is it now!?''said goobot

''the sensors have detected something!''

''an attack?''

''probably.''said the alien''it appear to be coming form behind us.''

''from behind?"said goobat''deactivated the footage.''the alien did so the image of of the toaster was gone and showed space as a second later something passed them.

''what was that?''

''that was the thing the sensor picked up.''said the alien

''well what ever it is,it's gone now.''said goobot''now,let go to earth and order others to go to lightspeed!''

''yes sir.''

 **(meanwhile)**

the thing that passed the ships was a round metal sphere that looked like a armadillo rolled up into a ball as it flew thru space as inside it was all dark but a glowing symbol of a green hourglass was showed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) the play-set is from the ben 10 reboot,it's the only thing of the reboot that's from i don't hate the reboot,i find it okay.


End file.
